Yuto Sakurai
|-|Yuto Sakurai= |-|In Zi-O Appearances= |-|Kamen Rider Zeronos= |-|Vega Form= |-|Zero Form= Summary Yuto Sakurai (桜井 侑斗 Sakurai Yūto) is the younger version of Airi's fiancé, but acts nothing like him. Revealing himself as Kamen Rider Zeronos (仮面ライダーゼロノス Kamen Raidā Zeronosu, Masked Rider Zeronos), Yuto advises Ryotaro not to go looking for his future self as it would tamper with time, believing that protecting the flow of time is not the same as saving lives, and thus believes Ryotaro is unfit to be one. However, in time, Yuto began to warm up to Ryotaro and help in any way he can. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, likely higher while possessed by Deneb | High 8-C | Likely 4-B Name: Yuto Sakurai, Kamen Rider Zeronos Origin: Kamen Rider Den-O Gender: Male Age: Young adult Classification: Human, Kamen Rider, Time Traveler. Powers and Abilities: Multiple Personalities while possessed by Deneb, Time Travel with ZeroLiner, Limited Telepathy with Deneb, Transformation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Some of his attacks are energy-based), Electricity Manipulation. Attack Potency: Human level, likely higher while possessed by Deneb | Large Building level (Comparable to Kamen Rider Den-O) | Likely Solar System level (Fought against Kamen Rider Zi-O Trinity) Speed: Peak Human speed (10.3 m/s via official data) in Vega Form, Superhuman speed (20-25 m/s via official data) in other forms with Supersonic+ reaction and combat speed | Likely Sub-Relativistic (Scaled from Zi-O Trinity) Lifting Strength: Normal Human Striking Strength: Human Class, likely higher while possessed by Deneb | Large Building Class | Likely Solar System Class Durability: Human level, likely higher while possessed by Deneb | Large Building level | Likely Solar System level (Took hit from Zi-O Trinity's finisher) Stamina: Above Average Range: Extended melee to hundreds of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: *'Zeronos Belt:' Transformation Belt *'Zeronos Card:' Cards that allow Zeronos to change forms and perform attacks. These cards are made from the memories of Yuto's existence, thus if they're completely exhausted, Yuto risks ceasing to exist in the minds of those he cares about that are not Singularity Points. Later, he gets a set of red Zeronos Cards from his future self that use his own memories to change into Zero Form. *'ZeroGasher:' Personal/primary weapon for Altair and Vega forms. It has two modes, Sabre and Bowgun, and both forms can access them. *'Denebick Buster:' Zero Form's primary weapon which is transformed by Deneb. *'Zero-Liner:' Zeronos' personal train, a steam locomotive that can link in a different order or link up with DenLiner itself. It can be used regardless of how many Zeronos Cards are left, even none. *'Machine ZeroHorn:' Zeronos' Rider Machine Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: The cards which he used to transform into Zeronos have a number of times as they can be used and once its energy is used up, he can no longer use the card as it dissolves away upon ejection from the belt. Key: Yuto Sakurai | Kamen Rider Zeronos | Zi-O Appearances Gallery > ACTION-ZERO Kamen Rider Zeronos All Henshin Form Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero Form First Henshin and Fight Kamen RIder Zeronos Fight Scene Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Heroes Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Time Travelers Category:Transformation Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Zi-O Appearances